Equipment (Farming Simulator 2013)
This is an overview of equipment available in the game. See the vehicles article for a summary of tractors and other vehicles. Potato Harvesting *Grimme KS 75-4 *Grimme SE 75-55 *Grimme Tectron 415 Beet Harvesting *Grimme BM 300 *Grimme Rootster 604 *Grimme Maxtron 620 Tippers Tippers are used to carry many different things. *Krone Emsland *Gilibert 1800 Pro *Kröger Agroliner HKD 302 *Krampe Big Body 500 *Kröger Agroliner MUK 303 *Kröger Agroliner MUK 402 *Krampe Big Body 650 *Krampe Big Body 900 *Kröger Agroliner SRB3-35 (Requires a SIGA Uno or SIGA Duo) *Bergmann HTW 65 Forage Transport Trailer Cultivators Cultivators prepare a harvested field for sowing. Plows Plows turn up soil and create furrows in preparation for cultivating. *Pöttinger Servo 35 *Lemken Juwel 8 Plow *Pöttinger Servo 6.50 Sowing Machines Sowing machines plants your crop in a cultivated field. Some sowing machines cultivate at the same time. *AMAZONE D1 *AMAZONE D9 3000 Super *Grimme GL 420 *HORSCH Express 3 TD 3-point Seed Drill *Grimme GL 660 *AMAZONE AD-P 303 Super *AMAZONE EDX 6000 *AMAZONE Cayena 6001 *HORSCH Sprinter 8 ST *HORSCH Pronto 9 DC *AMAZONE Condor 15001 Fertilizer Spreaders Spreaders distribute chemical fertilizer by scattering pellets across the field. *AMAZONE ZA-X 1402 *AMAZONE ZA-M 1501 *AMAZONE ZG-B 8200 Fertiliser Spreader Sprayers Sprayers distribute chemical fertilizer using extended arms that spray the field. *AMAZONE FT 1001 *AMAZONE UF 1801 *AMAZONE UX 5200 Super *AMAZONE Pantera Manure Spreaders Manure is a natural fertilizer produced by cows. *Bergmann M 1080 Manure Spreader *Gilibert Helios 15 *Bergmann TSW 4190 S Manure Spreader Slurry Tankers Slurry is a natural fertilizer made of the liquid manure produced by cows. *Kotte GARANT VE 8.000 Slurry Tanker *Kotte GARANT VTL 19.500 Slurry Tanker Mowers *AMAZONE Profihopper *Pöttinger Eurocat 315H *Kuhn PZ 280 F *Kuhn PZ 960 *Krone BiG M 500 Tedders Tedders are used to fluff up cut grass, which produces hay. *Pöttinger Eurohit 690 N *Pöttinger HIT 130 A Tedder *Kuhn GF 17002 Windrowers A windrowing machine rakes cut grass, hay or straw into a narrower row that can be picked up by other machines, like a baler or forage wagon. *Kuhn GA 4521 GM *Kuhn GA 8521 *Pöttinger TOP 1252 Four-Rotor Windrower Forage wagons A forage wagon can be towed behind a tractor to pick up cut grass, hay or straw. *Bergmann Shuttle 900 K Multi-purpose trailer *Krone ZX 450 GD Dual-Purpose Forage Wagon *Pöttinger JUMBO 10010 CL Dual-Purpose Forage Wagon *Krone ZX 550 GD Dual-Purpose Forage Wagon Bailing Technology Balers are used to collect hay and straw into easily transported and stored packages. *Bale Trailer *Kröger Agroliner PWS 18 bale transporter *Arcusin Autostack FS 63-72 *Krone Comprima V 180 Round Baler *Krone Big Pack 1290 Square Baler Feeding Technology *Kuhn Primor 3570 M *Kuhn Profile 1880 *Kuhn SPV Confort 12 Weights Weights are used to properly balance tractors that have heavy loads attached to them. Using them will improve tractor's handling and top speed. Miscelaneous *Header Trailer *Mobile Water tank *Mobile fuel tank Category:Equipment